


The Little Mermaid

by orphan_account



Series: A Very Drarry Fairytale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lives with his father, the Vampire King, in the Forbidden Forrest along with the rest of their clan. That is; until he meets a human one fateful night and falls head over heels for the Human Prince who lives at Hogwarts Castle: Harry Potter. AU/HPDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Between Two Worlds

"Quit being such a unicorn Blaise!" Draco said with a mocking tone, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Blaise could be such a wimp. The duo were approaching an abandoned house on the outskirts of the forrest. It made some sense why Blaise didn't want to be there, if they were caught they'd be punished severely. They were breaking at least five rules and if they were caught they would be in so much trouble. That didn't really matter much to Draco though, he loved to see what the humans had left behind. He climbed through the window of the house landing on his feet surveying the old house. Blaise was still outside looking around wide eyed.

"I...I'm not a unicorn...I just wanted to make sure there weren't any...uh...werewolfs...?" Draco rolled his eyes and watched his best friend climb through the window, not landing as gracefully as he had.

"Do you listen to yourself speak? Because I was wondering if that sounded as stupid to you as it did to me." Draco walked forward looking around carefully. They were in a small cottage, a human cottage. There was broken glass everywhere along with torn pages of books and other broken things such as pottery strewed around the room. He was looking for more things to add to his collection, more human things to be exact. He wanted to know everything about them, and then some. They were so fascinating, he wished that one day he could see one. But that was completely forbidden, like what they were doing now. Draco's father, the vampire king, always warned them that humans were savage brutes that knew nothing of peace or prosperity and they that they only cared about what would benefit them. His father had tried in vain to keep Draco away from humans, safely tucked away in the depths of the Forbidden Forrest. Draco skimmed every nook and cranny looking for something of value to add to his collection, something unique and intriguing.

Blaise was looking around too, but neither of them were seeming to have any luck. Then something caught Blaise's eye, something shinning underneath a pile of papers. He walked over to it, pushing the papers aside to reveal an oddly shaped metal object. It was a dull silver and it had four prongs and what looked to be a stem.

"Would you look at that! What could they possibly use this for?" Draco had some how managed to sneak behind Blaise unheard and he was starring at the metal object. His tone was a mix of sarcasm and wonder and his grey eyes sparkled.

"I dunno, maybe we should ask Pansy I'm sure she'd know." Blaise replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Someone's in love with Pansy." He half sang half mocked.

"Am Not! We all know she fancies you!" Blaise retorted immediately. Draco sighed.

"Don't deny you're feelings dear Blaise, that will only cause havoc. I can help you out...if you want. Besides, everyone knows I don't fancy her back." Blaise sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"I don't need your help. You've never even dated. All of us are wondering who will capture the vampire prince's heart." Draco groaned and looked at Blaise with an expression of annoyance.

"Not you to! Why does everyone want me to fall in love? I have time!" Blaise was about to say something until he heard a noise.

"What was that? I swear I just heard something!" Draco rolled his eyes and went back to looking around.

"Blaise you are such a unicorn. You're a Pansy loving unicorn." Something rustled, this time Draco looked up, Blaise smiled somewhat smugly.

"I told you, I am not a unicorn." Suddenly a werewolf poked its head through one of the windows and upon seeing the two vampires began to chase them. Draco and Blaise sprinted to the free window. Draco gracefully leapt through it and continued to sprint. Blaise not so gracefully tripped, catapulted through the window landing on his arse. Draco ran back to help his friend.

"Come on!" Draco said pulling Blaise to his feet and taking off, still followed by the werwolf. They were running as fast as they could, a considerably lot faster then humans could, but the werewolf was still trailing them.

"Blaise-" Draco began.

"Yah Draco?" Blaise responded.

"You're still a Pansy lover." Draco said sneering at him. This caused Blaise to sprint after Draco, closing the 2 stride lead Draco had on Blaise and the werewolf. Draco just grinned as Blaise caught up with him, and jumped up into one of the higher branches of the tree they were about to run into. The werewolf still blindly chasing them ran dead straight into the tree. Draco and Blaise were safely in one of the higher branches. The pair laughed, not short of breath at all.

"Bloody brilliant plan." Blaise said shaking his head at Draco.

"But you didn't need the Pansy part." This just caused Draco to laugh.

"Wanted to make sure my observations were correct, you're a Pansy loving unicorn afterall." Blaise sneered and responded in a mocking tone.

"You should be nicer, I might have something you want." He opened his hand revealing the metal object they had found earlier.

"Blaise you didn't!" Draco smiled widely, something that didn't happen often. He reached for the object, only to have Blaise pull it away. "Not until you take back what you said." His smile faded and turned into a sneer.

"About me being devilishly handsome? Never!" Blaise just rolled his eyes, it was a very typical thing for Draco to say.

"No! About me being a Pansy loving unicorn. Take it back or I..." He trailed off, Draco looking at him incredulously.

"I drop it on the werewolf." Draco's eyes went wide, he couldn't bear to loose this new object. One of the things he had that belonged to the human world.

"Alright. Alright I take it back." Blaise smiled triumphantly and handed Draco the object.

"Silly humans, what could they possibly use this for?" He sneered. Seeing the look on Blaise's face he added.

"Fine, we'll go visit Pansy." This caused Blaise to hide a smile, Draco just rolled his eyes. Draco jumped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground, Blaise tried to repeat the maneuver but failed landing on his arse. Draco laughed and offered him a hand up shaking his head. They headed for for the hut on the fringe between the forrest and the human world.

Pansy's hut was a a somewhat small hut on the very fringe of the human world. From it you could see the castle that loomed in the distance. The castle was said to be Hogwarts castle, home to the human royal family. They entered her hut, it was small. Really only big enough for one person to live in. Things were everywhere, all sorts of books open everywhere and weird human things in every nook and cranny. They sank down on a couch on the far side of the room, just then a small sparrow flew in. It flew straight to the chair and once almost there transformed in Pansy herself. Pansy was an animagi, which meant she could transform herself into an animal. That ability allowed her to travel between the human world and that of the Forbidden Forrest. She looked at them and began.

"You think the vampire prince would have some manners as to knock before entering." She said eyeing them cooly.

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered, "Like you care, besides we have far more important manners to discuss then etiquette." With that he pulled the metal object out. Pansy stared at it wide eyed.

"I take it you recognize it?" Draco asked.

"Do I ever! It's a dingelhopper!" She took it and held it up admiring it.

"Humans use these to get new hair do's. You just take the dingelhopper and comb it through your hair and viola! You have yourself a fancy new do." Pansy was combing her hair with the dingelhopper, smiling and batting her eyelashes. "See it works so much better then those silly potions-" Draco immediately cutting her off.

"Potions! We missed potions class oh my fathers going to kill me! Snape will give us years worth of punishments...maybe we can make it back in time." He said rushing, grabbing the dingelhopper on the way out. Blaise trailing behind him.

"Thanks Pansy!" He called behind him before he shut the door and raced back to the castle.

Snape was waiting for them when they arrived, his demeanor was cool and calculating. "Perhaps I should take the time to remind you that you are merely kidding yourselves. You think you can get away with venturing to the outskirts of the forrest, I however will crush your fantasies of the human world before they blossom more then they currently have. They are cruel and idiotic and upon learning that you are immortal will crudely dissect you in order to find out all they can about you. They will no doubt hold you against your will and you shall never return to your home. Do not think twice that they could ever except you, or that you could become human. Do I make myself clear?"

Both bowed their heads and mumbled a "Yes sir." in reply.

"Good. Your father is waiting for you in the throne room. Go now both of you." With that he promptly turned on his heel and stalked away into the shadows.

"Shit." Draco said running his fingers through his light blonde hair.

"Come on, we don't want to keep your father waiting any longer. I'm pretty sure that'll only piss him off more." Blaise responded, Draco nodded and the walked into the throne room. Lucius Malfoy sat on his throne, proper posture and all. He was leafing through some parchment when they entered. His long blonde hair fell regally over his shoulder and his silver crown accented his light hair color. His skin was pale and he had dark grey eyes that seemed cold and calculating at all times. Beside him was his wand, the one that controlled the entire forrest. It was the most powerful wand in existence. It was called the Elder Wand and it was passed down from royal to royal. Being that it was the most powerful wand in existence it was very safely guarded as many wanted the power for their own purposes. Lucius wore elegant black robes with a long flowing cloak. His robes were embroidered with swooping silver patterns that gleamed in the darkness and faded in the light.

"Draco. Blaise." He said not even looking up from his parchment. His tone was cool, and had a hint of distaste.

"Snape told me that you were not in potions today. I suppose there is a legitimate reason as to why you were not." silence and Draco could hear Blaise gulp.

"Well- we were, going to potions. But there was a werewolf and it was a big one...and then we-" "A werewolf? You two were on the out skirts of the forrest again weren't you?" Silence.

"Answer me truthfully. Both of you. Now." Lucius had finally looked up staring at both of them obviously furious. Draco looked down at his shoes avoiding his father's gaze.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Draco! Humans are not to be trifled with! They are dangerous, moronic, selfish creatures! I will warn you yet again, you are not to go to the outskirts again. If I catch you ever doing this again you will both be severely punished. And I mean severely. Is that understood?" They both avoided his gaze.

"Yes sir." The said in unison. Lucius looked back to his parchment.

"You may both go now." Blaise and Draco did not hesitate and promptly left the room.

"You asked to see me sir?" Severus Snape strode into the room, black cloak billowing behind him.

"Yes, I did. Severus, do you think I was to hard on him?" Lucius looked somewhat worried, ever since the death of his wife he had become worried about raising his son Draco in the best way he could.

"Of course not sir. I would have punished him much more then with just a warning if I were you. They need to understand you are not just a chess piece that they can move around as they wish." Severus replied cooly.

"I suppose you are right." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Journeying to the boundaries between the vampire and human worlds is a dangerous thing. Perhaps you should employ some guards to make sure they do not wonder far from the palace?" Lucius looked struck by an idea.

"Brilliant Severus!" Severus nodded his head to the king.

"Thank-you sir." Lucius looked directly at Severus.

"I believe you would be the perfect man for such a duty." Severus was stunned at the suggestion, but his face showed nothing.

"Well sir you see I-" Severus' reasoning was interrupted by a squire.

"Your majesty the guests are waiting."

Lucius elegantly got up from his throne and walked to where the squire stood a short distance away.

"Thank-you Severus." He said cooly and he promptly left, taking the Elder Wand with him. Severus Snape turned on his heel and walked down the corridor, he couldn't believe his luck.

"I should be working on my potions, not chasing after a few headstrong teenagers hell bent on the human world." He said with an angry tone. Suddenly he stopped, he saw Draco running off with Blaise. Both were looking all around them looking over the shoulders. "Not again." Severus said and he followed in the shadows behind them.

Draco and Blaise ran through the woods, careful not to draw attention to themselves. They did not want anyone to find where they were going. They stopped abruptly and looked around. They did not seem to notice Severus Snape hiding in the shadows of the forrest. Draco took out his wand and said a few words, the ground seemed to shift beneath them and then a small opening appeared. They both descended into the darkness. Severus followed them into it, unsure of what he would find. There was a small staircase that lead to a deep underground grotto, it was stunning. There was a small pool of water and beside it was a massive self that rose to the ceiling. it held many things Severus had never seen before. It took him a minute to figure out why, they were human things. He stood there silently behind a large rock able to watch Draco and Blaise.

"I just don't see things the way he does, I don't see how a world that makes such obscure things...could be bad." Draco said, he was sitting on a large rock overlooking the knee deep water. He held a shiny pronged object in one hand and rested his head in the other.

He sighed heavily "Look at this stuff...isn't it neat?" He said to no one impeticular

"Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" He snorted before he kicked a small rock into the pool of water.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the prince who's got everything?" He sighed getting up and putting the object on a shelf. Blaise smiled apologetically at him.

"What I wouldn't give to spend a day warm on the sand." Draco continued, his voice sounded envious. His grey eyes seemed full of longing, longing for something he could never have. Draco could never feel the warmth of the sun or the cool fall breeze. Never able to feel the rumble of an empty stomach or the cool water sliding down his throat on a hot summer day. He was a vampire after all. Blaise gave him another empathic smile.

Draco seemed to shoot up, "Did you hear that?"

Blaise responded, "What?"

Draco shook his head, "I thought I heard music."

Blaise seemed to listen intently for a few moments before he answered, "I think I hear it to." Draco's face lit up, something that didn't often happen. His smile faded to one of the Cheshire cat, a smile that knew mischief lay ahead. Draco climbed out another passage, full of rocks and jagged edges. He climbed so gracefully where as Blaise almost fell a few times. Snape continued to follow them in the shadows remaining unseen.

Draco followed the music until he saw lights and heard the laughter. He stopped suddenly, causing Blaise to almost crash into him.

"Draco...are those humans?" Draco immediately shushed Blaise hoping that they were.

They crept closer, the noises getting louder and louder until they could hear the individual laughter of the humans. Draco hid behind the closest tree to the humans, Blaise hid behind one a little further back. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and wonder. There were about 15 or so humans, all in a meadow. Lights hung from the trees and there was laughter ringing loud and clear. Some were dancing, others eating, but the most striking person was being chased around by a large black dog. He was laughing, a sound that astonished Draco. He had raven black hair that was everywhere and some of it hung in his eyes. Draco thought he had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were a brilliant green that seemed to have there own fire. The boy had black circular glasses and a scar above his left eyebrow. He seemed to be the same age as Draco, however he had more color to his skin and he seemed more muscular. Draco was at a complete loss of words, the boy ran around until the black dog jumped on him pulling him down. This only made the boy laugh harder.

"Padfoot!" He half groaned half laughed. Five people approached him, a girl with frizzy brown hair, a redheaded girl and boy, a girl with curly long blonde hair, and a boy with messy brown hair. He got up straightening his glasses and brushing dirt and leaves off of his clothes. He hugged the three girls, the one with the red hair holding on longer then the others. They were all wishing him a 'Happy Birthday'. This confused Draco, what was a Birthday? His thoughts and their conversation were quickly interrupted by a dinging noise. It came from a man, he was older then Harry and had three long scars across his face. He was holding a glass object and a metal one.

"It is my pleasure to present Prince Harry with his present." With that the man strode over to a large blanketed object and pulled the cloth off. There stood a statue of Harry regally holding out a sword and dressed in armor. The statue appeared to be that of granite, and Remus was grinning quite proudly. The five friends that had encircled him were now giggling and Harry himself was blushing.

"Remus...you shouldn't have." Remus walked towards the tree Draco was standing behind.

"I had hoped to give it to you as a wedding present..." Harry groaned.

"Someone's gotta be out there for me, just give me some time to find them." Draco knew what he meant, he was also being pressured to wed. He himself was only 18.

"That Weasley girl seems to fancy you...perhaps..." Harry groaned again this time he rolled his eyes.

"Not you to! She's like my sister...not my girlfriend." He said the word with such a distaste it caused Draco to blush ever so slightly, not an easy feat. He was very handsome, the prince. Those brilliant green eyes shaded in part by those dark locks of hair. Draco caught himself staring dreamily at the prince, that was alright as long as the prince didn't see him. He watched the prince walk back to his group of friends, the one with the long red hair seemed to hang on every word. This annoyed Draco greatly, and he fantasied about hitting her with a curse or two. He wanted to talk to Prince Harry. He wanted to feel like she did, to look into those green eyes. He watched in dismay as they danced. Oh how he loathed that girl, he would have been sure to turn green with envy. If he were human...if only. Draco could only watch as they paired up and danced around in circles so gracefully, he wondered what it would feel like to feel a beat or a rhythm. The one with the blonde hair danced with the one with brown hair, the one with the short orange hair danced with the frizzy haired one. They seemed to be having fun, until they heard the howls. Suddenly everyone's face turned from happiness to that of fear. Draco could only watch as the same thing happened to the handsome prince. A horse could be heard rearing and bucking in the distance and then flames started to engulf the trees. Now people were running and screaming as the blaze jumped from tree to tree and spread quickly. Not the prince Draco pleaded silently. He heard people shouting names, and people screaming in pain. He hoped none of them was his prince. The he saw him, the prince was coughing and wheezing he was followed by the red haired girl, he escaped the blaze for a moment and pushed her into a waiting carriage, but before he could get in the fire was nipping at the horses and they spooked and ran off. Draco could hear the screams of his friends as they rode off towards the castle. The prince fell to his knees coughing and coughing until he collapsed on the ground. Draco bounded forward to save the prince, but a strong arm held him back.

"Let go!" He insisted trying to break away.

"We can't let you do this!" Blaise responded shouting above the roaring flames.

"I don't care!" Draco yelled back full of furry and he broke free. He raced in the direction he had last seen the prince, leaping through flames and dogging burning lumber. It was fall and the forrest was going up in flames quick, his father would soon be there to make sure the flames didn't do to much damage to the forrest. This meant he only had limited time to save the prince, if he could only find him.

Draco spotted a crimson red shirt and black hair and knew at once it was the prince. The fire was creeping closer to the prince threatening to engulf him. In one fluid motion Draco bent down and scooped up the unconscious prince in his arms. He dogged the flames and soon was able to break free of the fire, he slowed down his pace some. He needed to get his bearings about him before he continued. He looked down the unconscious prince in his arms. Draco almost fell over at the sight. The prince's hair was singed at the edges and some of his clothes were as well. Aside from that he seemed fine, and still incredibly handsome. He could feel the heartbeat of the human, and became a bit jealous. He watched the prince's chest rise and fall and wished that his chest could do the same. He looked at his face, his remembered that fire in his eyes, he wished the prince would open his eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of green that they put emeralds to shame. He stared down dreamily at the prince before he heard the sound of leaves crushing and he took of running. As he was running he looked behind him briefly and saw that two werewolfs were pursuing him. This made him furious, how dare they try to harm his prince? He was running faster and faster and then he slipped tumbling down a small hill. The trees had a frosty appearance and Harry's eyelashes were coated with a delicate frost.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Dementors and werewolfs?" He shouted. Quickly he got up standing over Harry protectively he yelled "Expecto Patronum!" And a pulsing blue sphere illuminated around them. Draco was much to preoccupied to notice Harry's eyelids flutter open and the green eyes starring at him for a moment. But that was all it took.

Harry could see a man, a beautiful man, standing before him. He had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and swirled in the air around him. He had delicate grey eyes, and skin so pale it gleamed in the moonlight. He was standing above him this man, a stick like object it on hand. It was emitting a blue pulsing sphere around them and Harry could hear him cursing at the creatures coming towards him. He was so angry, his voice filled with rage and passion. His voice was as elegant as his appearance. His eyes alight with passion. That was the last thing Harry saw before he faded back into unconsciousness.

Draco was beginning to weaken from holding the spell so long and he could hear the werewolves starting to find his scent and race towards them. He was quickly running out of options.

"Draco!" A voice hissed, a familiar voice. Draco turned and saw Severus Snape emerge from the darkness, his black robes billowing behind him gleaming in the darkness. Snape took one look at the unconscious boy laying on the ground and his face changed form angry to that of dismay.

"Is that the human prince?" Snape asked with an angry tone in his voice. Draco only managed to nod trying to put that majority of his effort into protecting them from dementors. Snape looked to be in deep thought for a moment, then he spoke.

"Take him and go, I will hold them off. Leave him for the humans to find. Do NOT stay long." Draco could only manage a nod as he watched Snape produce his own patronus, that of a doe. He looked only for a moment as he gathered Harry up in his arms and set off for Hogwarts Castle.

He arrived at the castle just as the darkness was beginning to turn to light with the break of the early morning. Draco stood on the very edge of the forrest, even with the last tree. He could see the stoney castle high above him, and he wished he could follow the prince into it. He gently laid the prince down, his muscles a bit achey from carrying the prince the long way to the castle. Just then a sparrow swooped down and Pansy landed beside him. Blaise followed Pansy sitting by her side. The three of them were now leaning over the prince.

"He's alive, right?" Draco gulped and turned to Pansy. Pansy shook her head,

"Hard to tell with humans." She picked up his hand and held it to her nose, sniffing it.

"Well, he doesn't smell dead." Draco gave her an incredulous look and she got up, as if to leave.

"Wait! Don't go! Just tell me how I can help him!" Draco pleaded. She turned to say something but heard voices coming and quickly retreated a few yards into the Forrest. From there Draco watched as the man with the scars called for help announcing they'd found Prince Harry. He watched as the girl with the red hair rushed to Harry and embraced him crying. She was followed by his other friends who joined in hugging him. They motioned for more help as Harry was still unconscious, a woman came waddling out. She propped him up and poured something into his throat which promptly woke him up gasping. The red hair girl went to hug him again, this time Harry simply moved and she toppled over. He didn't seem aware that he had done this as he was starring off into the forrest rubbing his head. The brown haired girl asked him what was wrong.

He smiled broadly, "I saw this...this man in the forrest! He saved me!...I think he could perform magic!" He spoke and the passion in his green eyes returned. Draco let his mouth hang open, Harry was talking about him! He could feel something odd happening in the his stomach a sort of funny feeling. Everyone just laughed at Harry's story.

"Come now Harry! I'm sure it was just a dream that's all." Said the red haired boy and they all walked off together talking and laughing Harry looked back once before following them. As Draco was forced to watch them walk away, unable to join them he whispered, "Some day I'll be part of your world." Almost like a secret promise to the boy with the raven hair, to Prince Harry. Draco raced Blaise back to the palace and won by a landslide, but the entire way there he could not get those emerald green eyes out of his mind.


	2. Anything For You

Draco made it back in enough time to attend breakfast. He walked into the great hall where his father was eating, a spring in his step. He picked up and apple tossing it around and eventually offering it to his dad.

"Good morning Father." Draco said pleasantly slightly bowing to the vampire king before he walked on, a bounce in his step. Draco picked up an apple handing it to his father before he strode out the room. Lucius sat there dumbfounded, Draco seemed oddly out of character. He still had the apple in his hand and ate it as he walked around the castle.

"Good Morning Regulus." Lucius said, he'd found Draco's happiness quite contagious.

"Good morning sir." Regulus replied bowing slightly.

"I see you are in a good mood today." he continued.

"Yes, It seems I have caught it from my son. He's been buzzing about all morning with quite a bounce in his step and on top of that he got home very late last night." Regulus chuckled which caused Lucius to raise his eyebrows in question.

"It seems your son is in love." Lucius nearly choked on his apple.

"Draco, in love?" He asked to Regulus ,who, continued walking beside Lucius.

"Yes, he's happy and got home late last night. He was most likely out with whomever his affection lies with. Pardon me, good day your majesty." And with that Regulus Black strode away. Lucius stood there smiling at the apple, he had been wanting Draco to get married, perhaps he had found the right person.

"Blaise I hate surprises!" Draco protested as Blaise dragged him through the forrest towards the grotto.

"Just wait, I promise it'll be worth the wait." Just then a sparrow flew past and it transformed into Pansy.

"I agree, the look on your face is going to be priceless! It'll be better than the year we dumped centaur shit on Snape for your birthday." Pansy said agreeing with Blaise.

"I still don't care! I'm the vampire prince and I demand to be told now!" Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes in unison as they continued to lead Draco blindfolded down the grotto steps, Draco complaining the whole way.

"Shut up, you can take your blind fold off." Blaise said, glad they had finally made it.

"And then you can thank me." He added smugly. Pansy had been right the look on Draco's face was priceless. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning grinning from ear to ear and eyes shinning like the stars at night.

"How?" he said full of wonder. Before him was the statue of Prince Harry he had seen Remus give the human prince the previous night.

"Well, while you were off saving the actual Prince we decided to save the statue of him." Blaise said smugly.

"Oh, and you owe us big time." Blaise added afterwards.

"I know this thing weighed a ton!" Pansy added crossing her arms and sticking her hips out. Draco walked up to the statue and murmured.

"It looks just like him..." Blaise and Pansy were trying to suppress their giggles as Draco pretended the statue was s him.

"Leave the forrest and live in Hogwarts Castle with you? Why Harry!" Blaise and Pansy started cracking up and chanting

"Draco's in love with the human prince!" while falling to pieces in laughter. Just then Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, his face had that of a shocked expression.

"What is this?" He hissed clearly not expecting this scene.

"Father...I can explain." Draco looked desperate.

"I don't think that's necessary. I can see with my own eyes."

He looked around, "It seems despite my best efforts you have managed to collect human objects." He looked Draco in the eyes, "Son this is for your own good." Then he muttered something and red sparks flew from the Elder Wand hitting and destroying various objects on the shelf. Pansy turned into her sparrow form and rested on Blaise's shoulder. Draco just stood there stunned, unable to grasp what was happening. He watched in horror as every object on the self was destroyed. Lucius tore his gaze away from the self and saw the statue. Draco seeing this tried to plead with is father, "Father no! I love him!" Lucius's gaze was torn from the statue to his son who had the look of a kicked dog on his face. "No son of mine will ever love a worthless human!" and with that the elder wand shot red sparks destroying the statue to rubble. Draco couldn't even bring himself to say anything, and he just stared at the ground. Lucius strode out of the grotto, taking only one look back at his broken son. Pansy transformed back into her vampire state and stood next to Draco, she put her hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off. He was heartbroken, the first thing he'd ever loved was gone. He'd spent years on his collection and it had just been destroyed by his own father, he felt so betrayed. He turned his back towards his friends and sat down at the water's edge.

"Just leave." he told his friends. His voice sounded heavy and laden with sadness. They just nodded and left. He starred at his reflection, the water acting like a mirror. His expression was sad and his eyes were full of sadness, and somewhat clouded.

"We can help you."

"Yes, we'll take you to see Umbridge."

"She can help you." Draco looked up, the voices were unfamiliar and noticed two boys his age standing in the shadows.

"I don't need help, don't you know who I am?" His said sneering.

One boy snickered and stepped out of the shadows, "Yes, you're the vampire prince."

"Who's in love with a human." said the other one stepping out of the shadows.

He glared at them, "Umbridge can make you a human you know."

"She can do anything." The two were somewhat alike pale, heavy with brown hair.

"Impossible." Draco spat, incredulous to the idea some outcast witch could help him. "

Suit yourself." He said turning around.

"I'm sure the prince will miss you." They turned and one kicked the face of the statue so it landed by Draco. He wanted to see the prince again and he wouldn't unless he became a human.

Suddenly overcome with a sense of hope he said, "Wait, I'll meet this witch." Draco followed the two boys to the lair of the witch.

The two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, lead Draco through the forrest to a small cottage like house overlooking the Black Lake. It was a peculiar sight, Draco thought. The cottage was surrounded by pink flowers and cats roamed everywhere, even the cottage itself was a pink with pink window panes. As Draco got closer he realized the flowers were actually people...in shrunken decrepit forms. Vines crawled up the side of the house and no surprise-produced pink flowers. Draco was becoming a bit wary-and creeped out, he'd never seen so much pink in his life. Surely this couldn't be the Umbridge they were talking about, could it?

"We're here." Crabbe said. They opened the door allowing Draco to enter first. A plumper woman sat in a pink chair at a neat desk. She had short greying hair and seemed older. She stood up upon seeing Draco enter and smiled from ear to ear. A smile that seemed to nice to be genuine. He gave her a wary look, which only cause her to smile wider and talk in a cheery voice.

"My dear sweet child!" She cooed. Draco was now, officially creeped out. There were pictures of cats everywhere surrounded by pink and to top it off a creepy lady that claimed she could turn him into a human. Draco decided he had to ask, he was there for one reason and one reason only.

"Is it true? Can you turn me into a human?" This caused her to frown a bit,

"That's what I live for to help unfortunate souls like yourself!" She frowned deeper, Draco didn't believe for one second it was genuine.

"Poor souls with no one else to turn to!" She paused before she continued to talk.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me-well a witch. But you'll find that now in days I've mended all my ways. Repented seen the light and made a switch." She said gesturing to the very pink, very girly house. Draco eyed the place nervously. She only continued which both creeped out and annoyed Draco.

"And I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I always have possessed. And dear lately please don't laugh but I use it on behalf of the miserable lonely and depressed." Umbridge motioned to the window and the outside of the cottage, which caused Draco to cringe slightly.

"Pathetic." She murmured to Crabbe and Goyle. She put her mask of fake pity and continued her speech.

"Poor unfortunate souls! In pain in need they come flocking to my cauldron crying 'Spells Umbridge please!' And I help them yes indeed." She walked over to where Draco stood and put an arm around him pulling him to the cauldron that had taken the place of her desk.

"Now here's the deal, I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days got that? Three days! now listen this is important. You must get the prince to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. If he does then you stay a human-permanently." Draco's eyes lit up. "But if you don't you turn back into a vampire...and you belong to me." Pansy burst in through the window followed by Blaise.

"Draco no!" They both shouted in unison, but before they could finish Crabbe and Goyle appeared and grabbed them.

Draco seemed to think for a moment, "But if I become a human I'll never be with my friends or father again." This caused Umbridge to ponder before she responded "Bu you'll have your man. Lives full of tough choices isn't it?"

She paused "Oh and there is one other thing we haven't discussed a means of payment yet-"

"Well I have money-" Draco began but was cut off by a sharp look from Umbridge.

"What I want from you is-your voice." Draco's face contorted in a surprise, "My voice? Why the fuck would you want that?" Umbridge cast him another sickly sweet smile, "No more talking, spell casting-zip."

"But how will I-" Umbridge interjected "You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" With this she started to strut around the cottage collecting ingredients and throwing them into the cauldron. Suddenly golden whips of air twirled out of the cauldron and wove themselves into the image of Prince Harry. Draco smitten by the image leaned forward before umbridge destroyed the picture.

"It won't cost much, just your voice!" Her voice became louder as she continued to pull vials and dumb them into the steaming cauldron.

"You poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead!" With these words a picture began to swirl from the smoke. It formed that of the face of a boy with dark hair, green eyes, and round glasses. Prince Harry. The image looked so real Draco leaned in and it was gone.

"Make your choice!" The voice bringing him back to reality.

"If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet you've got the pay the toll take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!" Her voice booming and her eyes burning a hole in Draco.

"Crabbe, Goyle now I've got him, boys, the boss is on a roll." She hissed to them while Draco was staring at the boiling potion with hesitation in his eyes.

"This poor unfortunate soul!" She boomed Draco looked up from the potion, sheer determination in his eyes and picking up the quill he signed the golden scroll. It flew over into Umbridge's hand who was grinning wildly and the small cottage began to swirl with shades of thick black smoke, Draco was becoming dazed and he could hear Blaise and Pansy shouting and Umbridge began to talk again her voice louder then before.

"Beluga sevruga! Come winds of the Caspian Sea! Larengix glaucitis! Et max laryngitis! La voce to me! Now cast your patrounous!" Somehow Draco managed to cast the spell, a cougar emerging from the tip of his wand and racing wildly around the room in confusion. The the cougar seemed to be affected by an unseen force and was pulled into a diamond locket. The locket glowed green and then dimmed, suddenly Draco felt as though a tree had hit him square in the chest. The smoke cluttered around him forcing it's way into his body, and then it all went as black as the smoke around him.


	3. Time With You is Precious to Me

"Draco! Draco! Wake-Up!" it was Pansy's voice, but everything was still black. "Oh, what are we going to do?" Her voice sounded so full of worry.

"Well, shaking him certainly won't help." Came a familiar response, Severus Snape. Now his vision was slowly coming back, everything a blur of color.

Blaise tried to explain, "Professor, I didn't...I mean this isn't what it look like...because we...uh." Draco groaned as the colors became more definite shapes and a clear picture was forming. The it hit him. He was human. Realizing this, he quickly sat up. A pounding in his head reassured him that he was in fact human.

"You're okay!" Pansy raced over to him and hugged him so hard it was hard for him to breathe. He was tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her to let go.

"Sorry, I forgot you're a human now." His vision was clear again, but not quite as good as it had been before. He looked down at his wrists, now instead of smooth flesh there were veins. Then it hit him, he was indeed a human now. He started to say something, only to realize he had sold his voice to Umbridge. He heard Snape snort.

"Brilliant Draco!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, it'll be fine you'll see!" Pansy said trying to cheer Draco back up. "Prince Harry'll see that your the man who saved him and then he'll kiss you and everything'll be alright you'll see." She said sneering at Snape. Draco just looked at the ground wondering what if he doesn't?

"Perhaps it would be the wisest decision to go back to Umbridge and see if she will turn you back into a vampire. Then we can go back to your father and no one will ever bring this up again." Draco just looked up at Snape, their eyes meeting. Draco's cool grey eyes were filled with sadness and longing.

"But you would never be happy, would you?" he said quietly. Draco shook his head and looked back to where the castle stood in the distance. They were by Pansy's hut and they had a clear view of the castle. Suddenly the sound of not so far away laughter silenced them all. Draco perked up, wondering and hoping it was Prince Harry. Snape and Blaise retreated behind a tree. Pansy transformed into a sparrow and flew around Draco in a very hazpazardly manor. Draco was trying to bat Pansy away when a big black dog came barreling and barking at Draco. He managed to scramble onto a large rock the dog still barking wildly. Then a man ran up, but not just any man Draco soon realized it was Prince Harry.

"Padfoot come along let's not harass innocent people. Remus'll have our heads." He said to the dog.

"Sorry 'bout that he's a wild one." He said gesturing to Padfoot who was still running around them.

"Do...do I know you?" He said to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You...seem just like him...what's your name?" Harry said inching closer to where Draco sat perched on the rock. "Draco" He tried to say, except nothing came out. Harry's face fell.

"Oh, you couldn't be him. When he talked..it was beautiful and this blue smoke illuminated the air. Like...magic." His green eyes seemed far off. Draco tried to say You great idiot! I AM that man! But his face fell again when again nothing came out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ramble like that...Remus would say it isn't proper. Well I'm Harry. Harry Potter...and you are?" Draco again tried unsuccessfully to say his name.

"Oh, right sorry..." He nodded feeling the familiar pang of hunger, although this appetite was much different.

Draco grimaced, "Are you alright?You... you wanna come over to the palace for dinner?" Draco's jaw almost hit the ground. He quickly snapped out of it and raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright then, I'm not sure what were having Molly decides she basically runs the castle and her husband Arthur is the cook..." Draco listened to Harry explaining the castle and the people in it. The whole time Padfoot running around them, usually barking at shadows that loomed on the forrest's edge and leered in the shadows.

When the finally reached the castle it was around dinner time and the sun was almost ready to set. The second they entered the castle they were greeted by a medley of "hello's". Harry was surprised it didn't seem to phase Draco, as if he'd been there before. Instead Draco looked around the castle, which faintly reminded him of the home he'd most likely never see again. The architecture was old and the castle seemed to have much history behind it. He looked at the photographs one capturing his attention. There was a man with black hair, brown eyes and glasses. he had a maroon and gold crown on his head. Beside him was a woman with long deep red hair and the most familiar forrest green eyes. The woman, Draco knew he'd seen her before but from where? Then it hit him, Snape had a picture of her hidden that he'd found many years ago. He wondered why, why would he have a picture of a human woman. And why was it hidden. A warm voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Molly I'll show you to your room now." He turned around to see a slightly plump woman with red frazzeled hair and freckles standing behind him. He nodded and followed her, she lead him up some flights of stairs before they arrived. "You'll be staying here in Gryffindor tower. Some attendants'll be waiting for you to help clean you up. Supper'll be in 15." She flashed him before bustling down the hallway.

The room was adorned with red and gold tapestry everywhere and lions. Definitely not Draco's style, he found it rather tacky. Sure enough some ladies were waiting to clean him right up. He got dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark grey button down shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and left. He'd spent nearly five minutes trying to find his way down before he bumped into a blonde haired girl standing on a chair clutching an upside down magazine.

"Oh, hullo there? Did you get lost? It's those pesky nargles, always clouding up your mind when the smoke finally clears."

She hoped of the chair, "I'm Luna, I'll help you find your way, the nargles tend to leave my mind alone now that I know about them. So what's on your mind? I hope you don't mind I tend to ramble."

Draco motioned to his throat and shook his head. "Oh, so sorry to hear that. The whole castles talking about you. You've hardly been here long and the whole place is a buzz..." She continued to ramble about creatures that she believed existed even though everyone insisted she was crazy and that magic wasn't real . "Oh, we're here. I'll leave you now...I'm sure Harry's waiting for you." She giggled and left. Draco just walked down the stairs, unsure what to think about the unusual girl.

"Ah, you've arrived and on time I see." Remus said looking at Draco. Harry just stood there starring, Draco blushed an elegant shade of red.

"Show him to his seat." Remus nudged Harry who looked a bit like a zombie.

"Oh...um you can sit next to me..." Harry said awkwardly pulling out Draco's chair so he could sit. He sat down gracefully and looked at Harry who was trying to pull himself together. It was just...he was so handsome! Harry was stunned by Draco's beauty; high cheek bones a fair complexion and grey eyes that seemed endless...followed by a good physique...not that he'd noticed.

"Ehm.." Remus cleared his throat a signal for Harry to say something.

"So, uhm, what do you think of the castle?" Draco shrugged and raised an eyebrow...as if to say he'd seen better. Harry raised his eyebrows, understanding the gesture, "Oh really? I'd love to see this famed castle or yours." Draco's face fell, he wasn't sure if he could ever return home again. the only place he'd ever known.

"I'm so sorry, was it your home?" Draco nodded. "It's hard to loose things you know and love I get that. See that picture over there? The woman with the reddish hair and the man with glasses? Those are my parents, they died when I was young." Draco had seen the portrait before in the castle. That beautiful woman with a golden tiara inlaid with glittering rubies and the dark haired man with a large crown on his head, both smiling. Draco pointed to the woman and then pointed to Harry's eyes.

Remus cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is served." Remus cleared his throat again louder. Molly burst into the room yelling at Arthur.

"Honestly! What's wrong with you?" Arthur was trying to explain, then they both seemed to notice the three starring at them.

"Be right back." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face while dragging Arthur off by his ear.

"Honestly my parents are nutters." Said a ginger boy to the brown haired girl.

"Where have you all been!" Remus asked angrily.

The girl Draco knew as Luna spoke up, "Well these nargles were teasing me by putting my shoes high up in tree-or at least I think they were nargles...they might have been-"

"Get to the point Luna." Remus growled angrily.

"Well I climbed up the tree only to realize I was afraid of heights. It took 10 minutes to get me down." Draco no noticed the twigs in everyone's hair.

"Just sit down." Remus half growled. Luna sat next to Draco who was on the left of Harry. Neville sat next to Luna, Draco could tell why. He obviously fancied her the way he looked at her, they way they danced that night in the forrest. The red haired girl-Ginny-sat next to Remus, next to her sat Hermione and next to her sat Ron.

"Oi,Who's this?" Ron asked starring at Draco. They all turned to look.

"Well he can't talk so I'm not sure what his name is, but he'll be staying with us for awhile." Harry said smiling warmly at Draco, who effectively melted. Ron groaned but Hermione shut him up with a swift kick.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed into his ear.

"Since you'll be staying here you'll need to get along with my friends. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna." He said gesturing to each of them, but Draco already knew who each one was. He'd made it a point to, if the prince loved them then he was determined to do so too, as difficult a task as it seemed. The meal was finally served and conversation was pleasant banter some of the jokes Draco did not quite understand, yet he could not tear his eyes away from the prince, but neither could Ginny. He found Harry's friends to be nice and alright except for Ginny and Ron he disliked them already.

"Well, it is beautiful this time of year...maybe you should give him a tour of your kingdom?" Hermione said to Harry. This caught Draco's attention up until this point he hadn't been paying attention however-a day with he price was an opportunity to good to pass up.

"Ok...so you want me to take you around the grounds tomorrow? Maybe we'll even stop at Hogsmeade." Harry said smiling softly at Draco. Draco nodded enthusiastically returning the smile.

"Sounds great!" Remus boomed, Ginny looked disappointed.

"We should all go along!" Ron said, "I haven't been there in forever."

Molly came back in smacking her son on the head with the spoon.

"We have work to do! So typical of you to shove off your duties." She said running about collecting dishes and passing out dessert.

"Yes, perhaps the two of them would like to become better acquainted." Remus said looking at Draco and Harry who appeared to be in their own world. Draco was conveying his messages through Harry by signals, that Harry didn't seem to be getting. They two were laughing and joking, and seeming to be thoroughly having a good time.

The time came when at last they had all finished eating and it was time for them to go to bed.

Harry escorted Draco to his room, "Well, I hope you had a nice time at dinner." Harry said blushing.

Draco nodded and smiled, they found themselves staring into each others eyes and leaning forward when-

"Hey Harry!" And a ginger popped out of now where spoiling the moment. Ginny Weasely stood between Draco and his beloved, which was enough to piss him off.

"Oh, hey Ginny..." Harry said, "Listen can I finish saying goodnight to him?" Harry said a little irritated.

"Yah sure, I'll just wait for you." She said taking three strides and then turning to stare at them, almost to prevent any kissing. Draco made an elegant movement where he flicked his wrist in the air and nodded his head as if to say "Goodnight"

"Goodnight then." Harry managed to say before the girl came rushing over grabbing his arm and dragging him away, her mouth never seeming to stop. Draco scowled at the back of her head and mouthed profanities at her. Then he decided to mock her by pretending to giggle and act brainless.

"Listen you're a new comer here and she's been here a lot longer than you have so lay off." said Hermione walking towards Draco. She looked angry and a bit annoyed. Draco made a gesture putting his hand on his chest and extending it towards her, in a motion that seemed to be apologetic.

"Very well, but don't let me catch you making fun of her or our friends again." She said with venom in her voice and promptly turning on her heel and leaving.

Draco nodded and she stalked off. He sighed and opened his door to find Pansy lounging on the bed, "I thought you did a damn good impression of that prissy little bitch. All she does is hang on Harry like dandruff to Snape's cape." She said arrogantly.

"Excuse me Miss. Parkinson." Came Snape's cold reply.

"Oh so sorry didn't see you standing there." she said with mock enthusiasm.

"I suggest you watch your mouth or shall I tell him about the kitchen incident?" Snape said which caused Draco to glare at Pansy.

"Oops, seemed as if I didn't watch my mouth. So sorry." He said sneering.

Draco was boring holes in Pansy at this point.

"Listen I'm sorry but it smelled good and I couldn't help it- so I snuck into the kitchen in my animagus form and tried to sneak some turkey..but that damn ginger saw me and then he chased me! With a meat cleaver! Honestly the nerve of some people! But I guess that happens when you don't have a soul." Pansy said.

Draco was livid mouthing silent screams at Pansy.

"Don't yell so loudly." She mocked, "The prince might hear us."

Draco was livid his face hot with anger.

"Calm down. I swear you teenagers make mountains of out flubber worm holes." Severus Snape snapped.

Pansy sighed dramatically, "Ok, now for the real tips. When he goes to kiss you- pucker your lips like this..." Pansy continued to drone about how to kiss while Draco shot Blaise ,who was hiding in the shadows, a look that said 'look what you've gotten yourself into'. Draco laid on the bed half-listening to Pansy and Snape arguing when he finally fell asleep.

Draco awoke by the beams of the morning light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, remembering his friends had left. Except for Pansy who took up most of the bed and he'd left him only a small sliver without any covers. But it didn't matter today was the day that Draco got to spend alone time with the prince. His prince. He flew out of bed, not even startling Pansy who continued to snore.

He shook her, trying to wake her up before the other women came in to 'properly' dress him. Really it felt like he was getting molested; he wouldn't have minded if it was Harry. But a bunch of chatty chambermaids? As if. He sighed and Pansy finally woke up.

"Whaaa..." she moaned refusing to get up, before an annoyed Draco got onto the bed and pushed her off causing her to land on the floor with a distinctive thud.

"What the hell was that for?" She shouted at him angrily. Draco just rolled his eyes and pointed to the clock.

"Oh, right." She quickly transformed into her animagus and went to fly out the window but instead she ran into the glass.

Draco laughed and the sparrow glared at him before he opened the window letting her out. For a moment he too wanted to jump out the window and head for the place he considered to be home. The door banged opened interrupting his thoughts and in came the chamber ladies who were assigned to get him ready for the day.

Once dressed he headed down the stairs to a waiting prince Harry, a sight he could get used to.

"Ready?" He asked, Draco nodded.

"Alright well follow me." Harry said as the two of them walked out of the castle down a winding path to a small town called Hogsmeade.

Harry was rambling on about the town and all of the wonderful goodies and treats you could find there. Of course, Draco was paying close attention to every word.

"We're here!" Harry said motioning to the sign above them that read 'Hogsmeade Village'.

"Come-on! Stay close!" Harry said pushing into the crowd of people, Draco following the maroon shirt as best he could. The pair spent some time filing through the crowd before they arrived by a small shop surrounded by everyone from children to adults, even the elderly.

"This is Honeydukes-they have the best candy anywhere, ever." Harry said grinning at Draco, who shot Harry a questioning look.

"You mean you've never had chocolate before?" Harry said starring at him in amazement, Draco just shook his head wondering what all the fuss was about. Harry took his hand pulling him into the small shoppe saying something about how it 'melts in your mouth' and 'the best thing since sex' which they had both laughed at. Draco wasn't really paying attention. Harry was holding his hand. Harry was HOLDING HIS HAND. That's all Draco could think about as Harry dragged him into the small store.

Candy. Everywhere he looked he saw a rainbow of colors, and kids cramming the sweets into their mouths. People laughing and joking, enjoying themselves. Draco trying to stay close to Harry, Merlin forbid he loose him in this insufferable crowd. Harry stopped abruptly, Draco crashing into him.

"We'll take 2 Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 4 chocolate frogs." Harry said the clerk who promptly scurried around and gathered all the contents shoving them into a large bag, which Harry then paid for. The pair squeezed their way out and back onto the main street.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks a local pub, where they could eat their loot in peace before continuing with the rest of their tour. They sat at a small table near the back where they wouldn't draw to much attention Harry being the Prince and all. Harry ordered two butter beers and spread out the candy on the table.

"Ok," Harry said to Draco "These are Acid Pop but they're really sour so I'm warning you to proceed with caution." He said smiling and offering one to Draco and taking one for himself. Draco unwrapped it examining it and then licked it slowly. This odd sensation hit his tongue, it felt like it was shriveling up, and he immediately grimaced.

Harry laughed softly, "Well that was a no." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"These are every flavor beans; and when they say every flavor they mean it. Fred got a boogie flavored one once." He said offering the box to Draco. He stared at it for some time before looking back up at Harry who smiled at him reassuringly. Draco raised his eye brow and motioned for him to eat one or two first.

"Ok, fine." He said. And Harry pulled out a brown one and ate it after a moment's hesitation. He chewed it for a few moments before announcing, "Toffee".

Well Draco being himself would not be outdone so he opened his box and took a bean out and ate, and after a moment or so realized it was dirt. He immediately spit it out and pointed to the ground.

"Dirt, man that's rough. Um, try this next I guarantee you'll like them. They're my favorite." He said pulling out this brown looking frog creatures in boxes. Harry passed him two and kept the other two for himself.

Draco opened the small box and noticed a familiar picture, the lady with the green eyes. Harry's mother.

"That's her alright." Harry said sadly. "I never really got to know her or my Dad, They died when I was little in a fire, that's why the one tower has scorch marks on it." His voiced seemed sad and remorseful.

Draco offered him a sad smile, he shook his head and pointed to himself and the picture of Harry's mom.

"You lost your mom too?" Harry asked a bit wide eyed.

Draco shook his head and pretended to cough.

"Sickness?" Harry asked.

Again, Draco shook his head yes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Draco just looked at the table.

"You might as well try it." Harry said offering a sad smile and gesturing to the untouched chocolate frog.

Draco looked at Harry and the back to the frog and then back to Harry.

"Come on, I swear it's not poison." Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen." Harry coughed.

Draco sneered at him and then looking back to the frog figured what the hell, picked it up and took a bit.

The taste hit him like a slap to the face, it tasted so damn GOOD.

"So you like it, huh?" Harry said at the expression on Draco's face.

Draco just nodded at continued to scarf the chocolate down.

Harry laughed and flashed Draco a gleaming smile.

And fuck if that wasn't that hottest thing he'd ever seen. Suddenly he thought of other ways the chocolate could be put to better use. Draco should have known better than to think that because next thing you know Harry was eating it, a little would stick to his lips. Draco, in short, was dying.

"Have I got something on me?" Harry said, noticing how Draco was staring at him.

Draco shook his head trying to break free of his trance. This wasn't that hard as he heard a somewhat familiar sound. His head shot up, wondering what it was.

"What's up?" Harry asked seeing Draco perk up.

Draco pointed his ears and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"It's music." Harry said wondering why Draco seemed so interested.

"Come on..." Harry said throwing some money on the table and pulling Draco to his feet and out of the cozy pub.

Outside there were people blowing into shiny instruments and people dancing, Draco looked on curiously.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?" Harry said laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly shook his head,

"There just a band and they play music and people dance...do you want to dance with me?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco smiled and gestured for Harry to lead the way.

Harry held out his hand and Draco took in trying to keep this annoying new heart beat in check. Draco took his hand and Harry lead him onto the dance floor.

"Ok, I put my hand on your...uh...waist." Harry said putting his hand there.

"You put your hand on my shoulder...like this." Harry said taking Draco's hand and laying it his shoulder.

Harry took Draco's other hand and held it at chest level.

"Now, just kind of sway with the beat, only you have to move your feet too. I'm not that great of a dancer myself." Harry said blushing and looking at the ground.

The pair danced, or more like tried to but eventually their motions no longer became separate but co-in-sided with each other. Their feet moved together, no longer stepping on their partners toes. They laughed and twirled together and when the song was up, parted reluctantly.

"Hi Harry! Isn't it so weird how we managed to run into each other here?" Said the Weasley girl. As usual she was all smiles, which greatly annoyed Draco.

"Yah it is...you know I'm kind of..." Harry was starting to say but was cut off.

"You want to go to Madame Pudifoot's Tea Shoppe with me?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes wide and she was batting her eyelashes. To Draco she was just begging to be punched in the face and he had to cross his arms just to try to squash the thought. But before Harry could answer a familiar sparrow swooped down and started flittering around Ginny.

"OUCH! OW!" The ginger shrieked batting at the bird.

Draco was soundlessly in hysterics. He was laughing so hard his lungs were hurting him.

Harry was trying to bat the bird away, but it managed to invade his blows and the only thing Ginny could do was run away from it.

Harry noticed Draco was laughing, "Oi! That's not funny!" He said.

Draco rolled his eyes as if to say yah right; and even Harry had to let out a laugh.

"Come on then." Harry said half smiling at Draco.

They came to a small shop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and Draco was intrigued. There were scarfs and bangles hanging from the door, glittering in the light and all sorts of wind chimes. A sign on the front said "Trelawney's Fourtunes".

Draco shot Harry a questioning look but before harry could explain a pale,scrawny woman with large round glasses poked her head out of the door way. Her hair was frazled and a scarf was wrapped around her head.

"HARRY POTTER!" She half shrieked half whispered.

"The elders of the universe beg me to warn you that you're life is in great peril!" She said waving her arms around.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her she always does that. Come on, let's go." He said pulling Draco's arm and walking away.

Once they were far enough away so the woman couldn't hear them Harry started to explain, "She always does that, predicting my death and always saying I'm in danger. It's really annoying to say the least." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco nodded, they were walking along a well worn path to what appeared to be a lake. The water was calm and peaceful and as they got closer Draco noticed there was a rowboat.

Harry got in the rowboat, sitting down and clearly not worried at all. The opposite could be said for Draco, however. Draco, formerly a vampire, had no use for the skill of swimming and therefore had never really learned to and was therefore a bit scarred of the large body of water.

Harry seeing his hesitation promptly stood up and offered out his hand. "It'll be fine, trust me." And who was Draco to resist those emerald green eyes? So of course he took Harry's out stretched hand an entered the small row boat. Harry used the oars to push off and row them along the perimeter of the lake.

Pansy accompanied by Blaise followed the small boat along the lake's edge hiding in the dense forrest the surrounded the lake.

"We need to do something!" Pansy said turning to Blaise, a familiar spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Yah, we need to leave them alone." Blaise said trying to get Pansy to drop the subject but having no such luck.

"I know we could play romantic music! Oh! Better yet I could sing!" She said grinning form ear to ear.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Draco would love that." He said pure sarcasm in his voice.

Pansy wasn't even paying attention and immediately sussed him.

She started to open her mouth as if to sing but was immediately interrupted with a sneering and cruel remark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss. Parkinson?" Said a very irritated Severus Snape.

"Isn't it obvious their date isn't going well and unless they kiss Draco'll fucked. But not literally 'cause you know he wishes he could get fucked by the Prince." Pansy said sneering.

"And you think you're awful and I must add incredibly annoying not to mention squeaky voice is going the make them kiss. The only thing it's going to do is make Draco want to cover his bleeding ears." Snape said sneering at her.

Pansy just 'humphed' and crossed her arms defensively.

"You want something done right you have to do it yourself." Snape muttered to himself pulling out his wand and started casting charms that magically enchanted the plants to sound like instruments.

"Drink this." He said pulling a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to Blaise.

The potion was a pearly blue color, "What is this?" Blaise asked confused.

"An elixir that will give you the ability to sing without damaging anyone's eardrums." Snape said handing Blaise the vial.

Blaise looked at it questionably at it, however, after a pointed look from Snape he downed the elixir. It felt as though his vocal cords hand been coated with butter. He also felt the insatiable need to sing.

So he did.

"There you see him, sitting there across the way."

"He don't got a lot to say, but there's something about him."

Harry looked up at Draco offering him a small smile, blushing slightly.

"And you don't know why but you're dying to kiss the boy."

Harry looked away at the notion of kissing another boy.

"Yes you want him, look at him you know you do!"

It was true, Harry found Draco attractive despite his best efforts.

"Possible he want you too, there's one way to ask him."

Harry noticed Draco was bitting his lip, he noticed because it had turned pink compared to his usually pale skin. His gorgeous pale skin, Harry wondered absentmindedly if Draco had abs.

"It don't take a word not a single word, go on and kiss the boy."

Harry was again pulled from his thoughts and flushed an even deeper shade of red.

Pansy sighed dramatically rolling her eyes and changing into her animagus and requesting help from the more 'exotic' creatures.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Look the boy to shy ain't going to kiss the boy."

Draco looked at Harry who was avoiding his gaze.

"Sha la la la la la, My oh my! Ain't that sad ain't it a shame, too bad, he's going to miss the boy."

Draco sighed and looked down, clearly hurt.

Feeling bad Harry spoke, "You never told me what your name was, maybe I can guess?"

Draco shot him a challenging look.

"Uhm...Arthur...?" Harry asked.

Draco scowled.

Harry laughed, "Ok that's a no, how about Jacob?"

Draco sneered.

Harry laughed again.

Draco

The name seemed to ring over and over again in Harry's head.

"Draco?"

Draco shot up smiling broadly, he thought Harry would never get it.

"Draco...it suits you...ok, Draco."

Harry said leaning forwards.

Draco thought he was going to melt if Harry kept saying his name.

Neither one of them had noticed but now they were floating into a beautiful lagoon.

"Nows your moment, floating in a blue lagoon."

"Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better."

Harry's emerald green eyes met Draco's grey ones.

Neither looked away.

"He don't say a word and he won't say a word until you kiss the boy."

Harry found himself entertaining the idea of kissing Draco.

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared you go the mood prepared, go on and kiss the boy."

Ever so slowly Harry found himself leaning forwards, closing the distance between he and Draco.

"Sha la la la la la, don't stop now don't try to hide it now you want to kiss the boy!"

It was true, Harry wanted to kiss Draco. He continued leaning closer, and so did Draco.

"Sha la la la la la, flat along and listen to the song, the song says kiss the boy!"

The wind was blowing ever so slighting and it blew a small strand of hair into Draco's face, Harry very gently brushed it aside.

"Sha la la la la la, the music play do what the music say."

"You got to kiss the boy."

Harry moved his hand down to Draco's neck bring him closer.

"You got to kiss the boy."

Draco closed his eyes.

"You got to kiss the boy."

Harry closed his eyes.

They were centimeters apart and Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his lips.

And then it happened.


	4. Choosing Sides, Making Choices

Ginny had fallen into the boat and the three of them found themselves below the surface in the lakes slightly chilled water.

Draco suddenly found himself trapped on all sides by cool cloudy water, unable to breathe. He felt sharp pain in his chest and he began panicking, kicking his legs hard trying to break the surface. Every moment he felt more and more pressure mounting in his chest as he lost all sense of which direction was up and which was down. He continued trying to get his head to the surface but finally he could no longer take the pressure on his chest and his eyes closed.

"Draco. Draco." An angelic figure was calling his name, she sounded just like his mother."

"Draco! Are you okay? Draco!" Harry said pulling the blonde haired boy onto the shore.

"Don't ask if I'm even ok, it's not like you knew me your entire life or anything." Ginny said dragging herself onto shore.

"He can't swim, so shut the fuck up okay!" Harry shouted at her turning his attention back the only semi-conscious vampire prince.

"Draco I need you to open your eyes." Harry said, pulling Draco's head into his lap. He gently stroked the blonde hair away as he watched his chest rise and fall.

"Please for me." He added as Ginny just started at the two of them, Harry completely engrossed with Draco.

Just like that his lashes started to flutter and slowly his eyes opened, meeting green ones above his.

"You ok?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's cheek.

He just nodded unable to speak the four words that he had wanted to say for so long, "Harry, I love you."

"Harry let's go back to the palace I'm wet." Ginny complained.

"Ok fine, can you walk?" He asked, unsure if Draco was shaken up by the fact he had nearly drowned.

Draco shook his head-he was wet and cold and shaking slightly.

"Here I'll help, just put your arm around me like this..." Harry said gently taking Draco's arm and draping it across his shoulders.

"And then I'll just put my am here..." He said putting his arm around Draco's waist.

He very gently lifted Draco to his feet, unable to support himself he leaned on Harry for extra support. His heart was beating so fast, he was so close to the prince. So close.

Ginny stood not to far away from them, brooding over the way Harry looked at Draco, and not her.

"You ok, you're shaking?" Harry said to Draco who was soaking wet and cold.

Draco just shook his head and against his better judgement started to sob uncontrollably, remember the voice he'd heard in the water.

His mother's voice.

"What's wrong? Draco what's wrong?" Harry said alarmed at his crying friend.

They stopped walking at Harry set Draco down, "What'd we stop for we just got going and incase you haven't noticed I'm soaking wet and cold. So let's just go." Ginny said glaring at Harry and a resentfully crying Draco.

"What the fuck's your problem he almost just drowned! How the hell can you yell at him!" Harry yelled back at her, defending Draco.

"He's such an attention whore!" Ginny yelled back glaring at Draco, she'd done enough of bottling her emotions and now they were boiling over.

"You're the attention whore here! Why don't you just leave because no one wants you here!" Harry spat back.

"Fine I will!" Ginny screamed back turning on her heels and stomping back up towards the castle.

"You ok?" Harry asked Draco who just looked at the ground, ashamed for crying in front of Harry.

He continued staring at the ground, how could he look into Harry's eyes after crying. He just felt so alone, if Harry didn't kiss him he'd loose everything and even if he did he'd loose all his friends and family. On top of all this he'd heard his mother, he still missed her dearly. She'd died when he was still young of a human virus, which had made his father forever hate humans.

"It'll be ok; I promise." Harry said pulling the soaking wet and crying Draco into his arms.

Looking up into those emerald green eyes, Draco believed him.

Ginny was in a rage, to say the least. she couldn't believe Harry had just treated her like that, he had basically just traded her in for some BOY that he barley even knew! She was so angry, when she got back to the castle everyone would know about it.

"Oh dear, dear, dear! What a sad picture!" Said a woman coming out of the shadows, dressed in all pink.

"Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking home alone while those two wallow in their pity." She said walking over to Ginny.

"Fortunately someone like me is here to help you sweetie."

"Who are you?" Ginny said taking a cautionary step back.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, sweetie." She said smiling sickenly sweetly.

"What do you want?" Ginny said, her guard still very much up.

"To help you with your problem, here's what I'm going to do for you." Umbridge said pulling a small vial out of her pocket.

The vial had a pearl sheen to it, "All you need to do is put this in his food, and he shall be yours. Forever."

"You mean, he'll choose me?" Ginny said taking a very tentative step forward.

"He'll love you." Umbridge said holding out the vial to Ginny.

"What do I have to do?" Ginny asked taking the vial.

Draco and Harry arrived back at the castle an hour later than Ginny did and were greeted by very anxious friends. They were separated and sent to take baths and received a late diner and sent to sleep.

Staring up at his ceiling thinking of the blonde boy, Harry heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked, breaking his chain of thought.

"It's me," Ginny said "I just wanted to apologize for earlier.

"Fine...come in." Harry said reluctantly.

Ginny came in slowly holding a small package.

"So, I'm really sorry for the way I acted it wasn't right." Ginny said lowering her eyes.

"You're right it wasn't. I hope you apologized to Draco too." Harry said, his green eyes showed anger in their emerald depths.

"I did, I made you guys some chocolate...I figured it might help." Ginny said holding out the small bag to Harry, her previous words laced with lies.

"Wow, it smells wonderful." Harry said taking the bag.

He lifted it up to smell some, "It smells so good...like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, birches and..some kind of shampoo...that's weird." Harry said.

"Draco loved it, you should try it." Ginny lied.

"Ok." He agreed taking a piece and eating it, Ginny not able to look away.

She flashed back to Umbridge's words, "All you need to get him to eat is a bite, and you must be the first one he sees after he eats it. After that he's all yours my dear."

Harry took a bite

Draco awoke early in the morning to a chirping sparrow flying about the room.

After Pansy transformed into her human state she tackled Draco hugging him and shaking him, Draco clueless.

"I can't believe you did it! I mean it's not like I doubted you but you're not exactly I womanizer...how can you be Precious Prince Harry has a dick! Which you'll see...not just see! Oh my gawd who tops and bottoms!" Pansy said gushing to a very confused Draco.

Draco was still unsure what was happening and just watched as his best friend filtered about the room joking and transferring from human to sparrow. Eventually Draco decided he had had enough and promptly stalked over to Pansy and placed a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

She promptly licked his hand and he pulled away.

"Such childish manners from the Prince's fiancee!" She said crossing her arms.

Draco's jaw hit the floor.

"Don't tell me you didn't know...you're not actually that daft are you?" Pansy said shocked.

Draco shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, completely shocked.

"You mean...you don't know you're ENGAGED to him? Honestly Draco how daft can you be!" Pansy sneered sinking down next to him on the bed.

"But you are my best friend after all...so I expect to be the maid of honor and have at least a 25% stake in the wedding." Pansy said smirking.

Draco gave a half smile and looked down at his slightly shaking hands.

"Everything'll be fine...get dressed before you go down for breakfast...Merlin forbid you do down like this and we have to watch him shag you on the table." Pansy said softly kissing Draco's cheek before she got up walked to the window and leapt.

He couldn't believe it..he was going to actually get his prince.

However he was snapped out of his haze when the chamber ladies came in to run him a bath. They bustled about the room tidying it up and pushing Draco along while gossiping about people Draco didn't know.

Half an hour later the ladies bustled out telling him breakfast is in five minutes so Draco hurried down ready to finally see the prince, his fiancee.

His fiancee.

He just couldn't believe that the prince could be his. Could be his to have and to hold forever.

Draco practically ran down to the grand dining room, he couldn't wait to see his prince. However, the scene that greeted him was not the one that he was expecting.

Ginny was tucked into Harry's side and the pair seemed to be laughing over something. He looked down at her with those green eyes so filled with...with love. Draco was flabbergasted? How could this be? He had been so sure, and Pansy had said they were engaged, his blonde head was spinning, none of this many any sense.

"Oh, look Harry it's what's his name...didn't you say last night you had something to say to him?" Ginny said grinning wickedly and further curling herself around Harry.

"What?" Harry asked grinning stupidly as he stared down at his soon to be bride.

"Oh Harry whatever am I going to do with you?" Ginny said smiling up at him.

"Love me, my sweet!" Harry said refusing to take his eyes of her and sweeping her into his arms.

Ginny threw her head back and laughed obnoxiously.

"You have such a lovely laugh, I wish I could listen to laugh all day everyday." Harry said.

"But isn't there something you want to tell him." Ginny said wickedly.

"Tell him you want him to leave, that you love me and you never want to see him again." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry looked up, eager to please, and met Draco's light blue eyes.

"I love Ginny, I want you to leave, and I never want to see you again." Harry said.

Draco's world crashed down on him. His chest felt entirely to tight and his head felt like it was going to explode.

Harry didn't love him.

He would belong to Umbridge.

Harry didn't want him.

His throat felt dry and scratchy, and he could fell the tears spring to his eyes. Before a tear could even fall he took off running to his rooms, not wanting to look back to see Prince Harry one last time.

He ran too his rooms as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to manage the tears now threatening to fall.

Malfoys don't cry in public.

Once safely behind the door his legs and will power failed and he broke down. he'd been so sure the Prince had loved him, and now he felt humiliated and unwanted. How could this have happened? Pansy said Harry was marrying him, but he was with that girl. THAT GIRL. Maybe she'd done something..? No that was impossible; she was a human after all. It was himself, clearly the prince didn't love him. And now he had no home to return, and no warm embraces from the prince. After sunset he would belong to Umbridge, but as awful as it sounded he was happy about it. He had just lost his prince, his father surely knew about his deceit and would never forgive him. Draco continued crying wondering how Umbridge would make him spend the rest of his life.

"God damnit Draco you are not going to sit here wallowing in your own pity. We are going to stop that wedding and get you your prince or my name isn't Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said gliding into the room via the open window.

Draco looked up and offered a weak smile to his best friend, sniffling because when humans cried their noses also conveniently filled with snot.

"Blaise get Severus to get me some kind of antidote for any mind altering spells...wait no, get me an antidote for love potions. Also I want the King altered, if anyone can it's him and the elder wand." Pansy said bustling about the room.

Blaise just gave her a fond smile before turning around and hoping out the window.

"Let's get you to the forrest, we have a wedding to stop." Pansy said, her eyes twinkling for the first time in a while.


End file.
